


A Win-Win Bet

by Squilkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Texting, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squilkey/pseuds/Squilkey
Summary: Stiles finally works up the nerve to invite Derek to his house. The opening line? His room is finally clean, and it won't be for long.





	A Win-Win Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get some writing out there this week and 6B trailer really got me feeling Sterek. so here's this :) Enjoy  
> PS: I literally had no idea what to name this ok my other idea was 'Puff ball Vs Puff ball'

Stiles lay flat on his bed, fiddling with his phone. He was in the same position for over half an hour before he finally decided on the right wording for his text.

**Stiles, 8.39pm: Dude my room is clean for the first time in a month, come over and see it before it turns back into a pigsty.**

His finger ghosted over the send button as he re-read the message once, then twice, before finally pressing down. He flipped the ringer on and shut his eyes tight, waiting to hear the sound of a reply. Derek was known for being a pretty terrible texter, it generally took him over two hours to reply to one text, even if he had been the first one to say, ‘Hey’.

Stiles swears he was waiting for a solid hour, but when he opens his eyes to the familiar sound of Derek’s text tone, his phone reveals it hadn’t even been five minutes.

**Derek, 8.42pm: You are aware Juniors get more homework than Sophomores, right?**

Stiles rolled his eyes at the text before typing out a reply. He was ready to hit send when another text came through.

**Derek, 8.43pm: Not saying that I’ll be doing it tonight, just letting you know. You want me to come over?**

Stiles erased what he had been previously typing and replaced it with a shorter message.

**Stiles, 8.45pm: You’ve got a car. I’m bored. Come play video games with me.**

**Derek, 8.46pm: Isn’t that what Scott is for?**

**Stiles, 8.47pm: O.o**

**Derek, 8.49pm: Okay, you wore me down.**

Stiles grinned at the phone screen before setting it down and getting up to put some half-decent clothes on. He pulled off his graphic tee, switching it out for his striped jumper. He knew Derek wouldn’t appreciate it much more than the t-shirt, but it was, frankly, a lot more comfortable. 

He moved to make his bed as best he could, it was, after all, the first time Derek Hale would step foot in his room; he wasn’t about to make a bad impression. 

Stiles sat on the newly-made bed, staring at his desk. He couldn't keep his leg from bouncing. He jumped up, deciding his desk could use a bit of maintenance. He piled a couple of books and stuffed the clutter of pens and papers into an empty drawer. When he was finished frantically cleaning, he sat back down on the bed, this time with a pen to click. It was after five minutes of bouncing and clicking that Stiles decided it would be best to wait by the front door. 

Derek didn’t live too far away and Stiles knew he would be arriving any minute. He decided waiting by the front door was a good idea, as he didn't want Derek to ring the doorbell. The Sheriff was asleep after working a 30 hour shift only a few hours before, he had been released at five and instantly closed his door. Stiles hadn’t told his dad he was inviting anyone over, and he hadn't planned on ever telling him that it was Derek who had been over; The doorbell going off would probably hinder these plans.

Thankfully, Derek was a teenager, and like all teenagers, opted to text Stiles when he arrived at the house. Of course, Stiles had left his phone sitting on his bedside table, so after hearing the text tone he had run all the way up the stairs, only to read a text telling him to go back down the stairs. By the time he had answered the door, Stiles was breathing just a bit harder. Derek rose an eyebrow at him before crossing the threshold. Derek glanced around the house before nodding to the stairs.

“Your room upstairs?” Stiles nodded, losing his speech after seeing Derek in the light. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a dark henley, an outfit that complimented his body very well. Derek cleared his throat and Stiles realized he was staring. 

“Uh, yeah. Let’s go up there,” He stuttered, rubbing his neck as he made way to the staircase. Derek followed behind him, stopping to look at a few pictures on the wall. “Oh yeah, that’s me.” Stiles looked at his shoes, feeling dumb for pointing out something so obvious.

“You’re cute,” Derek stated. Stiles’ head shot up at the statement. He noticed Derek pointed at a particular picture, one when Stiles was about eight, and blushed. He didn’t say ‘were’ though, he spoke as if it were in the present. Stiles didn’t want to get too ahead of himself, but it seemed like a good sign. “This yours?” Derek wandered into the open room of the left, Stiles followed at his heels.

Derek nodded as he entered the room, chuckling slightly.

“What?” Stiles panicked slightly, looking around his room for something embarrassing. Derek shook his head, grinning at the younger boy.

“Nothing it’s just, uh, it’s very you.” Stiles exhaled harshly, swallowing hard in anticipation to the answer of his next question.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Derek smiled at him.

“Definitely a good thing.” Stiles grinned, everything was going smoothly. He flopped down on his bed. “All Time Low?” Derek questioned from the side of the bed.

“Stop looking at my posters, come grab a controller.” Stiles tossed the extra controller at Derek, who caught it with no hesitation. Stiles grinned as Derek did a double take on the controller.

“64? Really?” Stiles grinned at him.

“It’s the only thing that’s compatible with this piece of crap,” Stiles explained. “My dad won’t let me have any other TV up here ‘cause he thinks I’ll never sleep. He’s right, but still.” Derek stared at him, waiting for him to continue. His face was soft, not like Stiles normally saw him in school. Derek was interested in what Stiles had to say. Derek was interested in him! He blushed slightly before continuing. “Anyway, so I found my old Nintendo in the attic when I realized I couldn’t connect anything else… It’s fun though!” Derek smiled again before sitting down on the mattress, so close to Stiles they were almost touching. Stiles struggled to breathe due to the proximity. He could smell Derek’s cologne, or soap, or whatever made him smell so fantastic and he felt faint. He had never been this close to the man in his life, he was sure this was some form of torture. He shook his head and took a deep breath, calming himself. He opened his eyes to see Derek staring at him and the TV blinking ‘no signal.’

“You sure it works?” Derek joked. He was looking right into Stiles’ eyes. 

“Yeah,” Stiles forced out a laugh, “I—I just forgot to plug it in.” He jumped up and pulled out a drawer below the TV system. “Throw me your controller.” He turned to Derek, who had now arranged himself comfortably against the headboard. Derek tossed the controller and Stiles thanked every power in the world that he caught it. He connected the cords for both controllers and sat at the foot of the bed, motioning Derek to do the same.

“Controller won’t reach that far, big guy,” Stiles quipped. Derek smirked at the nickname before pulling himself across the bed, lying on his stomach to reach the controller. “I’m gold,” Stiles comments, grabbing the gold controller.

“Good for you,” He retorts, picking up the generic grey coloured version of the same controller. “Is there an advantage of that colour?”

“Of course there is. Gold is for the winner.” Derek laughs.

“Oh so we’re just automatically assuming you’re the winner, are we?” Stiles nods as he sets up the game: Super Smash, obviously. Stiles hovers to his character straight away, but Derek takes a bit longer, staring at each of the small pictures. He finally settles on Fox.

“Fox?” Stiles scoffed.

“What?” Derek turned to Stiles with an almost-concerned look. His expressions changed immediately when he looked back at the screen. “You’re a pink ball, Stiles.” 

“Kirby is my specialty!” He argues, before pressing a button to turn Kirby a light blue. “That colour more suitable?”

“Press start.” Stiles complies. They play a three minute match. Derek manages to throw himself off the platform twice in the first thirty seconds. Stiles can’t contain his laughter, which earns a mumbled, “Kill yourself,” from Derek. Just to smite him, Stiles makes his character jump off the ledge as well, knowing fully well he can beat Derek even with the extra SD.

When the three minutes are up, Stiles has beaten him two to negative five. Derek grumbles about not knowing how to play the game and that his character was faulty, “What kind of move launches you off the platform?” Stiles decides to offer Derek a best two-out-of-three deal. 

“And what does the winner get?”

“Whatever they want,” Stiles grins. Derek rolls his eyes before hovering over Jigglypuff. Stiles raises his eyebrows. “Puff ball against puff ball,” Derek explains. Stiles shakes his head.

“If that’s what you think will work.” 

Naturally, Derek loses again, but not as drastically. 

“This is bullshit, you grew up with this game.” Stiles smiles, turning around to put his back to the TV. Derek is still fiddling with the remote control “What do you want?” 

“Mmm, that’s the question, isn’t it?” Maybe the confidence of winning had gone to his head, but Stiles was a lot more sure of himself than he had been before Derek arrived. 

“Stiles, don’t hold this over my head,” Derek groans. Stiles grins a bit too wide at him, before moving close enough to breathe the air straight out of his lungs. He hears Derek take in a sharp breath and smiles to himself. Derek is definitely here for a reason, and it wasn’t to play video games.

“I told you I was good at smash,” Stiles grinned. 

Derek stared back at him, “Prove it.” Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed.

“Didn’t I just do that?” Derek grinned at his confusion.

“Did you?” It took a split second, but Stiles caught on to what Derek was insinuating. Yep, he could definitely make a move right now. He looked down at Derek and licked his lips.

“Are you going to spend the whole night teasing me,” Derek breathed out, his eyebrow twitching in a way that send signals straight to Stiles’ pants.

“Why would I do that?” Stiles whispered, before leaning into Derek’s space and kissing the nape of his neck. Derek leaned back, letting Stiles fall down over his body. Stiles repositioned himself on either side of Derek’s torso, kissing up his neck and across his jaw before finding his lips. “I’ve been wanting to do that since the moment you arrived,” Stiles confessed, breathing against Derek’s lips.

“I’ve been wanting you to do that since the moment I got your texts,” Derek growled back, pulling Stiles against his own body and nipping at Stiles’ bottom lip. Stiles kissed back, letting his tongue swipe over Derek’s lips, asking for entrance. Derek parted his lips, pushing his tongue back against Stiles’. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since the moment I met you,” Stiles retorted, breaking the kiss, much to Derek’s dismay. 

“Stiles,” Derek whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe, “Shut up,” he finished, pulling Stiles even closer.

“Uh, yeah, shutting up now,” Stiles breathed, letting Derek take control of his mouth once again. Derek kissed him briefly on the lips before he found himself being thrown onto the mattress. He looked up from under his eye lashes to see Derek grinning above him. 

“I’m more of a top,” he explained. Before Stiles could think of a retort, Derek’s lips were back on his. And yeah, that was much better than talking. 

Stiles practically melted under Derek’s touch. His left hip was held down by Derek’s right hand, his thumb moving in circles over Stiles’ jumper as they kissed. Why had he decided a thicker material would be better, again? 

Stiles let out an embarrassing moan as Derek licked the inside of his mouth. Who knew kissing could feel _so_ good? Especially with Derek’s stubble scraping across his chin. Derek chuckled slightly and lifted himself off the younger boy. He looked down at Stiles, who was pouting.

“I should get going,” he sighed. Stiles whined and pulled Derek down into a kiss. He relented for a moment, giving into the boy’s wishes, but pulled away once again. “It’s a school night, Stiles,” he explained, moving off the bed.

“You sound like my dad,” Stiles retorted, sitting up against the headboard. 

“You can call me ‘daddy’ if you want, you know,” Derek grinned madly at Stiles, who launched a pillow towards his face. Derek expertly caught, and returned, the pillow.

“You can leave now,” Stiles huffed, crossing his arms over the pillow. Derek rose an eyebrow at him before turning towards the door. “Wait!” Derek smiled to himself. “I’ll walk you out.” Stiles cut in front of Derek and led the way to the front door. 

Stiles opened it and stood inside as Derek crossed the threshold. They stood there staring at each other, Stiles kicking at the door hinge with his shoe. Derek chuckled and lifted up Stiles’ chin, kissing him one more time. 

“Right,” Stiles said, mainly to himself, “I was gonna do that.”

“I had a good time, Stiles. You should invite me over more often,” Derek gave him another grin and then turned down the street towards his car. 

Stiles shut the door only after Derek’s Camaro left his field of vision. He made way back to his bed room and looked at the smushed pillow on top of his mattress. He sat down and pulled it up to his face. It smelled just like Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> I avoided any smut relations as they are teens in this...but idk ill prob write some later, haha. Lmk how you liked it !!  
> I tweet a lot about Sterek : Squilkey  
> I also tumblr a lot about Sterek: Gasmaskedsilence


End file.
